Neal Betrayed
by peppe1951
Summary: Summary: Another attempt on Neal to get him to give up the Music Box. A character from his past plays a big part in that attempt. NCIS makes an appearance later in the story. Warning: Disciplining of an adult. Don’t like? Don’t read!
1. Chapter 1

**Neal Betrayed**

peppe1951

**Summary:** Another attempt on Neal to get him to give up the Music Box. A character from his past plays a big part in that attempt. NCIS makes an appearance later in the story. **Warning:** Disciplining of an adult. Don't like? Don't read! **Disclaimer:** White Collar belongs to USA and NCIS belongs to CBS and Paramount; I only write about it.

(In this story Jenny Sheppard didn't die and is still Director of NCIS)

**Prologue:**

A phone rang. It was answered immediately by a man who thought he was powerful. He listened for a while as his expression changed rapidly from one of smugness to anger as he slammed the receiver down.

"Caffrey got away," he said abruptly to the woman in the room. "It seems that he was helped by an NCIS agent who was in New Orleans with their forensic scientist and they came to his rescue was he was about to be recaptured. He is on his way back to New York in the accompaniment of Peter Burke," he hastened to explained to his accomplish, Kate Moreau.

"I told you that you really should have had Moz in your custody and not just sent on some wild goose chase; or at least have something of Moz to be have to fool Neal better," she said irritably.

Fowler turned in anger; he didn't like to be told by anyone that he had made a mistake or that he was wrong.

"Well what would you have done to get Caffrey to give us the music box? Your calls to him haven't done anything to gain us the music box."

Kate thought for a moment remembering everything she knew about Neal before replying with a laugh, "Treat him like his old man did and beat the crap out of him." She had just betrayed his trust by telling Fowler about the abuse he had suffered at the hands of his old man.

Fowler looked at her and said, "And here I thought we were using kid gloves because you didn't want anything bad to happen to him…what gives?"

"If he cared so much for me he would have turned over everything he ever stole to get me back and he hasn't and won't…so put a little hurt in him; it's not like he is going to be permanently hurt if you take a strap to him…he will just be uncomfortable for a while and maybe it will force him to talk if it burns a bit more than he's used to," she replied spitefully.

"Just think of it as a way to vent your anger at being denied what you want for so long," she added as tempting incentive.

For the first time that night Fowler began to smile and only asked, "Just how did his old man discipline him?"

Kate was only too happy to comply, "He mainly used his belt on him but at times he would use whatever he had nearby. He would punish Neal for any infraction but he would always beat him for lying or stealing; he felt it was his job to teach Neal to always follow the straight and narrow."

"And you want me to continue that?"

"I WANT THE MUSIC BOX! I don't care how Neal has to suffer as long as we have the box."

**Chapter 1**

Peter drove Neal to Junes as soon s the plane landed. "Now get some rest and I'll see you at work tomorrow," Peter had said after letting him out at the curb. He stayed and waited until after Neal had entered the old mansion before driving off.

"Neal, is that you dear?" June had called upon his entering.

"Yes," he replied as he waited for the older woman to approach him.

"Is everything alright?" she had asked, "I've been worried after we were placed in protective custody."

"Yes, ma'am, we have everything worked out now," Neal had replied to reassure her.

For the next few days everything returned to normal or as much as it was possible for the con man turned FBI consultant. They had cases to solve and they worked hard to do so and soon Neal put what had happened to him in New Orleans behind him as he focused on how to find and rescue Kate.

But Kate had another idea of how to get what she wanted as she approached her partner, OPR Agent Fowler.

"This waiting is not getting us the music box…why haven't you grabbed him yet?"

"It is too soon after our last effort. If we strike now Burke will be suspicious…I thought to give it a month and then we will try it again," he tried to explain.

"Well, what if we can soften him up a bit before we strike?" she asked.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Find his father and have him resume his fatherly duties in punishing Neal. He was a disciplinarian who took great delight in correcting his son…just think how he's going to feel now if we tell him what Neal has been doing of late and how he is getting a free ride by working for the FBI instead of continuing his sentence….impress on him how he can help OPR by punishing Neal once again," Kate smiled as she explained her idea.

"What is his name?" asked Fowler as he was about to find the man they hoped could convince Neal to give them the music box.

"John B. Richter"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Oh, you have a visitor waiting…he said he wanted to surprise you and that he hadn't seen you for some time," June said as she turned to go back into the house.

"June, wait…this visitor of mine, can you describe him?" asked Neal excitedly.

June looked at Neal's eager face and had to comply, "He is an older man and has salt and pepper hair."

Neal thought for a moment before he face lit up, "That sounds like my dad; I've haven't seen him for ten years. He retired and moved to France; thanks, June," he cried as he ran up the stairs.

"Dad, when did you get back…" Neal called out before his eyes recognized who is visitor really was…his birth father, John B. Richter; the man who had terrorized him as a child with his strict discipline. It had been a glorious day when his mother had divorced him and his life turned to one of joy as her new husband adopted him and introduced him into the exciting world of the con. He might not have been the best role model for a love starved child but he had been the first father figure to actually care and love him. That was something he had never received from Richter.

"Hello, son," greeted Richter.

"Don't call me that…you never gave me the type of attention a father should give their son…you only gave me pain," Neal said coldly.

"Now that isn't the way you should greet your father…son; I may be tempted to resume my fatherly duties as to disciplining you for your behavior," replied Richter dangerously as he fingered his belt buckle.

"You aren't my father only the man that impregnated my mother…now get out," ordered Neal as he stepped away from the open door.

Richter walked towards the door veering at the last minute and caught Neal by the arm, "you shouldn't have said that…son, now I have no recourse but to resume my duties as your disciplinarian," as he easily overpowered his son and pushed the struggling younger man towards his bed where he was pushed over and held in place by one hand while the other easily pulled his belt from its loops.

The next thing Neal felt was the belt as Benton brought it down harshly against his backside over and over again stopping only after he had Neal yelling and he heard a knock at the door; it was June who had heard the yelling and had come to investigate.

"Neal, I heard you yelling…are you okay," she said as she attempted to open the door.

Richter sprang back as the door opened as he hastily hid the belt behind his back. "He's fine, just remembering some sad times when he was a boy…sorry for bringing them up boy; but you remember what I said about my visiting you again," and then deftly stuffing his belt in his coat pocket he left.

June watched him go with distrust in her eyes before she rushed to Neal's side, "Neal, are you okay?" she asked tenderly as she pushed his hair from his face. She noticed his tears at once and felt the anger radiating from him.

"I-I'm fine," replied Neal as he winced when she accidentally brushed against him forcing him to sit on his bed.

"Who was that man?" she asked, "he was mistreating you, wasn't he?"

"We had a difference in opinion that's all," lied Neal as not to scare his landlady. "He was someone from my past…he's nothing to me now," he added as he walked her to the door.

As soon as she was gone Neal rushed to call Moz, "Moz I need another place to stay for a few days; can I stay with you?"

"Why what's happened?" his friend asked from the other side of the phone.

"Let's just say that I've had a visitor that I've not seen for some time and I don't want to see again and leave it like that…so can I come?"

"Sure only it is beyond your two mile radius…you are going to have to get your keeper's permission first," replied Moz.

That stopped Neal cold; he hadn't figured that Moz lived that far away and had to rethink his plan…there was no where out that he felt safe within his two miles; he might as well stay where he was but keep his guard up. "Never mind; I'll stay here at June's…thanks anyhow," before hanging up.

Moz hung up but thoughtfully reviewed the conversation in his head; he had never seen Neal so upset not even when Peter was hounding them before his capture. something really spooked his friend for him to want to hide. He could only think of one thing to do as he picked up his phone and called Peter Burke, Neal's FBI keeper and partner. They arranged for a meeting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

They met at a park near the FBI office that Peter worked out of. "So you have no idea what brought this on?" Peter asked the small man.

"No, just out of the blue he calls and asked if he could stay a few days with me; I could feel the fear in his voice. That is very unusual for Neal so I said yes; but the only thing that prevented him from coming was that I live out of his two mile radius; when I pointed that out to him he told me never mind. He was scared of someone; he said that he had a visitor and it must have been that visitor that scared him so much that he wanted to hide," explained Moz.

"Well, after I talked to you I called June and asked her if she knew anything. She told me a tall man came to her asking about Neal and had sounded so friendly and caring that she had let him in to Neal's room. He told her that he was Neal's father and wanted to see him again but he wanted to surprise him and she promised she wouldn't. She is so sorry that she let him in."

"Why…what did he do?"

"June said that Neal wouldn't say but she feels that he hurt him; Neal was unable to hide the tears and the wince as he sat down…so it seems that someone must have whipped him. He was embarrassed she thought but had told her that they only had a disagreement and that he was no longer important in his life. She felt that he only said that to reassure her that he was okay," Peter hastened to clarify.

"Did you know Neal's father?" Peter asked Moz.

"I only met Neal's adopted father; he was the one that taught Neal his trade, Samuel Caffrey who was a great con artist at the time and he saw the natural talent that Neal had and enlightened it to turn Neal into a even better con artist and forger than he was.; but he also gave Neal something he never had before…the love and caring a father shows his son. Neal referred to him as Dad and never as father. I guess that is how he kept the two separated in his mind. Was June able to describe the man she let in?" Moz asked.

"Yeah, that he was a powerful man in statue and had brown eyes and salt and pepper hair…but when she told Neal about the hair color his face had lit up and he had said happily that it sounded like is Dad and he ran up the stairs…obviously it wasn't Caffrey," concluded Peter.

"So what are we going to do about Neal…can he stay with me?"

"Nope, he can't as much as I would like to the excuse that he is scared is not going to be enough of a reason for him to be allowed further freedom; I can however invite him over for a few days to stay with El and me but if I do he's going to know that we talked; is he going to be okay with that?" replied Peter.

"Well, he never told me that I couldn't talk to you about this," reasoned Moz.

"Why don't we just see how this goes for a few days before deciding; this man might have just been passing through and will not reappear," reflected Peter.

"And if it doesn't?"

"Then we act…but let's see if Neal will come to me about this first…its all up to him; although I will keep a closer watch on him."

"As will I…I'll visit and stay a few days maybe the presence of another will help." and with that the two separated each concerned about their friend.

Peter returned to the office to research Neal's earlier life; he had only researched from the time of his late teens and up unto he had made a name for himself. Now he would have to go even deeper.

Moz went to visit his friend and to offer his presence as a form of reassurance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was later in the day that Neal turned to Moz to say, "You can go home now; he won't be back. June won't let him back in ever again."

"Are you sure; I don't mind staying," replied Moz, "just in case."

"No I'll be fine; it was just a shock seeing him here after all of the years," replied Neal.

"That was your father, wasn't it?" asked Moz.

Neal nodded, "I thought he was out of my life when Mom divorced him when I was ten. You never met him; he was a bastard who took great delight in beating me for any infraction whether it was real or only in his mind," Neal explained with a shutter.

"I wonder how he found you?" questioned Moz. "Did Kate know him?"

Again Neal nodded, "I told her about him once when I was drunk; but she wouldn't tell him where I was unless he forced her to."

"Are you sure Neal? She may be working with Fowler to get you to tell them where the music box is…using your father may just be another ploy to accomplish it," reasoned Moz.

"NO! Kate wouldn't do that," Neal yelled and Moz dropped his line of questioning. "He must have seen me and followed me back here," concluded Neal not wanting to even think that his girl friend had something to do with his father's return.

Moz nodded his understanding and left Neal for the night to do some research of his own.

**************

John Richter knocked at the door of the apartment he had been instructed to report to. Kate answered and invited him in. "Agent Fowler will be here momentarily, won't you have a seat. I'm sure he will be most interested in learning how your first meeting with Neal went."

Richter nodded and began to wait for the OPR Agent who had contacted him about his son, Neal Caffrey. "You remind me of a little girl that used to hang around with Neal," he stated as he continued to observe Kate.

"I'm Kate and Neal and I used to be friends," she replied, "but it must have been another little girl that you remember. I met Neal after he had grown, about ten years ago."

"Used to? I take it that you are no longer friends with my son?"

"Nope, not since he's immersed in this life of crime; I stayed with him in hopes I could help him return to the straight and narrow but now realized that I'm not able to do that any longer," lied Kate, "I'm hoping that you will be."

Fowler chose that point to enter and after introductions Richter said, "I'm sure that with another time I will be able to do as you ask…return my son to the path of righteousness and return all of the items he has stolen. I understand from what you told me earlier, that you will not persecute him if he will only return the stolen items?"

Fowler exchanged a glance with Kate before replying, "Yes, although we have enough evidence to put him away for some time; we are more interested at this time to return the stolen items to their rightful owners. We have approached Caffrey about this but he has stubbornly refused to accept out generous offer," Fowler lied.

"What I don't understand is why he isn't in prison now instead of free. He was captured and prosecuted for forgery and convicted, right?" Both Fowler and Kate nodded.

"Then how come he isn't in prison serving his sentence?"

"Agent Peter Burke, the agent that captured him originally, works in the While Collar unit of the FBI and he and Caffrey have come to an understanding. Caffrey is free to help Burke solve White Collar crimes and as long as he does that he is free. He wears an ankle GSP unit that monitors his movements but other than that he lives a very colorful and luxurious life. You saw where he lives and the clothes he wears…doesn't seem like he has been punished sufficiently for his crimes, does it. As long as he is needed we can't touch him…that is why I got in touch with you. As a caring father you might be able to convince him where we couldn't to do the right thing and return the stolen pieces," explained Fowler.

Richter considered what he had been told and agreed, "I totally agree with you and will do all I can to get him to return his stolen goods. I take it that I can use whatever means I deem I might need to accomplish this?"

"If you mean, will we prosecute you for using corporal punishment on your son, you are right. Tanning his hide won't hurt him like a bullet if he is caught by an unsympathetic guard who might shoot first and ask questions later if he is caught stealing," Fowler was quick to assure the older man.

"I remember how Neal had a healthy respect for your belt whenever he shoplifted anything," Kate said, "he told me that once after he had had too much to drink."

"And he will once again once I teach him why crime doesn't pay; now if you will excuse me I have a boy to punish," Richter said upon leaving.

Kate watched as he left," Neal will soon rue the day he refused my request to turn over all of his stolen items; I just wished I could watch," murmured Kate vindictively.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

At work the next day, Peter kept half an eye on his partner noticing how he squirmed in his chair throughout the morning. "Your old man really let you have it yesterday," he finally remarked.

Neal froze momentarily before replying with a sigh, "Moz told you?"

"Nope, June called after he left. She was worried about you; you bring out her motherly traits," explained Peter with a smile. "It was your father, wasn't it?"

"Yep, it was John B. Richter himself, my tormentor until Mom divorced him when I was ten," explained Neal. "Mom then met Sam Caffrey who treated me like a son; he was the first adult male that showed me the love that my father should have. When June described that man waiting for me as having salt and pepper hair I knew it just had to be my Dad. I was so excited that he had come to visit; I haven't seen him since I was in my twenties. It was such a shock to see that it was my tormentor instead."

"What happened then?"

"We had some words and I ordered him out of my room…that didn't go well. It was as he was leaving that he surprised me and was able to wrestle me over my bed where he whipped me with his belt," remembered Neal with a wince.

"It was Sam Caffrey that introduced you to your life in crime," stated Peter.

"Let's just say that he noticed that I had certain skills and he showed me how I could use them to make money. I have always had a love for fine art and the talent to paint; he showed me how I could use that talent copy certain works of art," remembered Neal with a smile. "It was so exiting to fool people into believing they were getting a real bargain for a certain piece of fine art…the only down side was not being able to sign my work," explained Neal.

"But you did with those bonds I convicted you for."

"Yep, I just couldn't resist, and you would have never noticed if I hadn't told you about it," Neal said with pride.

"Yep…so where is your dad now?"

"He retired to France when I was twenty," remembered Neal longingly. "I miss him…we had some great times together."

"Maybe your father disciplined you so severely because he just didn't want you to steal and found out that spankings were the way to stop it," Peter asked seriously.

Neal looked at him for a moment as he chose his words carefully. "Peter if I was your kid and I shoplifted a candy bar, what would you have done to me?" he asked seriously.

"You are my kid; why do you think I punish you the way I do," quipped Peter with a smile.

"Funny…but seriously what would you have done?"

"How old were you when you took the candy bar," asked Peter as he considered his answer.

"Ten."

"I would have taken you by the hand and taken you to the shopkeeper and tell you to apologize and to tell the man it would never happen again," began Peter.

"And?"

"Then I would have taken you home and explained why it was wrong to steal and then I would have given you an over the knee spanking and afterwards I would have told you that you were forgiven," concluded Peter.

"Is that what happened to you?"

Peter did a double take before relaxing and answering with a smile, "Oh, yeah. My dad caught me taking the candy bar; I was twelve and felt that I was too old for a spanking but he didn't and I didn't sit comfortably for days…after that I never wanted to do anything that stupid again," remembered Peter.

"My father yelled at me and alerted the whole store to what I did and then he took his belt off and whipped me on the spot and all the way home and once I got home he continued only by then my pants and briefs were off. I couldn't sit comfortably for weeks," Neal replied as a tear rolled down his cheek. "Your dad corrected you out of love, mine did it to grandstand in front of others…to show what a big man he was to take care and that something as small as a candy bar didn't matter, only the deed of stealing. He never told me I was forgiven or that he even loved me…I was only the means to an end…praise for him for handling things."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

For the next few days Neal anxiously looked over his shoulder whenever he went anyplace alone for fear that he would run into his father again. He didn't understand why the old man chose that particular time in his life to make reappearance and felt that it couldn't have been just a coincidence it had to do with his finding Kate. He concluded that Fowler must have somehow located his father in hopes that the old man could persuade him to either give up his search for Kate or give up the music box.

"Neal!!" shouted Peter who had been trying to get his partner's attention for the last few minutes only to discover him deep in thought. He figured that he was still focused on his father's return and worried that it would keep him from focusing on their current case.

The final shout got Neal's attention and he looked up guiltily. "Sorry, Peter; what were you wanting?"

"I want you focused on our case. This is serious Neal and if you aren't focused we could not only not recover the painting but we might lose you in the attempt. This perpetrator, aka The Beast, is considered to be unstable and uses violence as a means unto an end. You need to be focused. Now as I was saying earlier the meet is to be tomorrow morning at ten o'clock at that new art museum on 22nd street. Your cover is the curator there to authenticate the painting before it can be purchased by the museum. Lauren will be there as the financial adviser; only she will be able to hand over the money; both you and Lauren will be wearing a wire; and we will move in after the money and painting has been exchanged…Neal your anklet will be removed for this. That's all people," Peter concluded the meeting and waited until the room had emptied before going to Neal.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes, I just can't shake the idea that the reason my father is here has something to do with the music box," Neal admitted to his friend.

"Look why don't you come and spend the night with El and me and then we can get an early start tomorrow. We will investigate your father's appearance once this case is over…but until then I know you will be safe," Peter offered and after a minute Neal agreed.

*****************

The meet went without a hitch and as soon as the money and painting exchanged hands Lauren and Neal were able to get out of the way as the White Collar agents rushed in to take the Beast down. Neal heaved a sigh of relief and wandered outside to get out of the way and was snatched by his father.

Agent Fowler had no trouble in finding out where the FBI sting was going to take place and passed that information on to Richter who easily overpowered his son with the help of some chloroform and carried him away before anyone knew he was missing. It was a few minutes later that Peter missed him and alerted his team to be on the lookout for Neal Caffrey.

"Damn it, Neal. You were supposed to stay close," he muttered as he reluctantly put out a BOLO and returned to the office only to run into Fowler as he was leaving the building.

"Burke, I hear that your pet convict has run off; you've going to have to keep a closer watch on him once he's recovered," Fowler couldn't help but remark with a smirk.

Instantly Peter was suspicious…the fact that the BOLO hadn't been sent out only minutes before was a clue that Fowler had to know more about Neal's disappearance but it was his expression that alerted Peter that something was up…the smirk was a dead give away.

After watching Fowler leave Peter lost little time in racing into the building and ultimately to Hughes' office. "Sir I see that Fowler has left us again…do you know where?" he asked.

"Back to DC," replied Hughes with a frown, "why do you want to know?"

"I think he knows where Caffrey is," Peter replied bluntly.

"Do you have proof?"

"Not yet."

"Well, when you do bring it to me and we will act on it until then go find Caffrey again," he ordered.

Peter nodded and left pulling his cellphone out as he went. He thought a little interagency help maybe needed and put in a call to NCIS and Agent Gibbs.

"Gibbs? This is Peter Burke, you are going to be getting a BOLO on Neal Caffrey…he's missing but I don't think he's run off I think he's been snatched; and I think that Fowler is somehow responsible. He's been after Neal to turn over a music box that he was reported as stealing. Neal's girl friend has been used as a pawn for that music box but Caffrey has turned it down stating that it is his only leverage….I've learned since that Neal does not have the music box but suspect that ht is looking for it in hopes that Kate will be released. I was hoping that you or your agents can help me locate Neal. Fowler has returned to DC and I'm hoping that is because Neal is there too. I fear that if he has Neal he will use physical force to get him to talk…you will? Thanks…keep me updated."

Gibbs hung up and looked thoughtfully around the floor before his gaze stopped with McGee and coming to a decision got up and approached his junior agent. "McGee," he said quietly, "I want you to discreetly check out an OPR agent; Agent Fowler. I'm especially interested in any safe houses or real estate that he has knowledge of and could deposit a suspect at anytime without calling attention to himself. He was a FBI agent before he was assigned to OPR. Look for any isolated location; someplace that wouldn't call any attention to it or what might take place there."

McGee looked at Gibbs and asked, "This has to do with the BOLO on Caffrey, doesn't it, Boss?" And at Gibbs nod, he replied, "On it Boss," and turned back to his computers to find the information.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Neal fought to wake up but it was hard with the effects of the chloroform not out of his system yet but after a few minutes he was able to open his eyes. The room was dark, with only a little light coming from under the door and from the curtained windows but it was enough for Neal to glance around the room and to realize two things: he was lying down and he had a chain fastened to his left ankle. "Oh great, instead of my anklet I now have a chain," he muttered as he raise himself to a sitting position. Neal was so focused on his present situation that he didn't noticed that there was someone other than himself in the room.

"Hello, son!"

Neal froze, he recognized the voice and as he turned the light came on revealing his father sitting in the darkest corner. "What do you want?"

"I want you to return all of the items you have stolen during your criminal career," replied John Richter.

"And if I don't?"

"Then I will have to resort to the same methods I used when you were a child to make you behave," replied Richter as he showed Neal what he had in his hand…a strap.

Neal paled as he looked from the strap to the man holding it. 'This isn't good,' he thought as he started to look around the room looking for a way to escape.

Richter caught the look and smiled, "There is no where you can go kid; that's why you are chained so you can't escape why I convince you to comply," he said as he moved closer swinging the strap against his leg as he went.

Neal backed up as far as his chain would allow him until he could go no further and then he steeled himself for the whipping he knew he was going to get. He didn't have long to wait as Richter easily flipped him on his stomach and began to whale away.

Neal was only able to hold his tongue for the first six licks but after that as the pain began to worsen he could no longer hold it and began to yell out with each lick until he could yell no longer and welcomed the darkness that soon overcame him.

***********

It was a couple of hours later after diligently searching that McGee suddenly looked up. He had found what Gibbs had hinted to.

"Boss…I've found something!" he reported.

Gibbs looked up and moved to Tim's side reading over his shoulder.

"Yeah, that might just be it…where's DiNozzo?" he asked as he glanced around the bullpen without finding his senior agent.

"He left a few minutes ago…I think he said something about checking something with Abby," replied Ziva.

"Get him back here," he ordered as he turned back to McGee.

Ziva picked up her phone to call down to the lab hanging up a minute later.

"He's not there…Abby says she hasn't seen him all day," she reported with a frown.

"When was the last time he was here?" asked Gibbs annoyance showing in his expression.

Ziva and McGee exchanged a glance before Tim replied, "When the BOLO came through about Neal, he said that he had to go and see Abby about something…I've haven't seen him since. I'm sorry Boss, I was so focused on finding this information that I didn't exactly notice on his whereabouts."

"It's not your fault…its DiNozzo," replied Gibbs as he sped dialed Tony's number and discovered that it had been turned off.

"Track him," Gibbs ordered as he grabbed his gear and shouted, "Ziva, you'll with me," and left with Ziva hot on his heels.

********

Richter looked down at the sleeping form of his son; unconscious from the beating he had just administered and he smiled thinking, 'just like old times," as he bent down and shook Neal awake.

"Owwwww," moaned Neal upon waking as he opened his eyes to see his father standing over him with the hated strap still in his hands.

"Are you going to comply?" he asked his son, "or is another taste of the strap needed?"

"This is really about the location of a music box, isn't it?" stalled Neal as he scooted away from the man.

"I was told that it was all of the items you stole but if one of those items is a music box then, yes it is about the music box," replied Richter turning as a hated figure entered the room…Fowler.

"Well, Caffrey are you going to tell us where the music box and all of the other items are or is your father going to have to continue?"

"Where is Kate!" screamed Neal instead.

"Waiting for you to comply," replied the OPR agent as he took the strap from Richter's hand and approached Neal, his intent was evident, and he was going to continue the beating.

"Hold him," he instructed the older man who was only to happy to comply and before Neal could move found himself once again on his belly and being held there by his own father. "Now all of your licks was on his trouser clad backside…lets see how talkative he gets if that protection is removed first," and deftly pulled the trousers down leaving Neal only the protection left by his boxers.

"Going to talk?" Fowler asked before bringing the strap down hard on Neal's abused backside and causing Neal to howl in pain.

"I guess not," murmured Fowler as he rained lick after lick on Neal's backside and back. After delivering twelve additional licks he stood back and said, "let's let the pain talk to him for an hour and then come back to see if he has anything to tell us," before throwing the strap down and stalking from the room pausing at the doorway to say, "and don't think that my being here is going to convict me of this assault; it will only be my word against yours and who do you think they are going to believe."

Neal watched them both leave and moved off the bed, hissing with pain as he did. "I've got to get out of here," he said to himself as he slowly pulled his pants back up, "but first I've got to get this chain off," and turned his attention to freeing himself. It didn't take him long to undo the cuff around his leg, since it was only a handcuff that was fastened there to begin with and with the chain off he was able to survey the whole room pausing as he got to the windows, smiling as he discovered that they would give him no trouble and deftly scooted out of them and freedom.

It was only moments later that Fowler came back into the room to discover Neal's escape; he had come back to tease the con about Kate and found that was he not only still chained but not in the room. He hurried to the window and saw him scurrying through the roads and yelling for Richter hurried after him.

"He's escaped…go after him while I cut through the back roads and head him off," he ordered as they raced to recapture Caffrey.

Neal knew that he hadn't made a clean escape when he recognized Fowler's shouting and veered into the woods to the left. He had to find some cover or they would capture him and return him to his father and his strap. He knew he couldn't take much more before babbling everything.

***********

Tony had taken off as soon as he learned about the BOLO on Caffrey. He had an idea of where to look for Neal. He had seen Fowler in the area a couple of weeks ago after leaving a favorite bar and had decided to follow him. Fowler had led him to a vacant run down apartment building scheduled to be demolished within the year. He had thought it odd at the time but had kept it to himself, but upon learning that Neal was missing, with the assumption that he had run once his anklet had been removed he had wondered if that was entirely true.

Tony didn't like to announce it but he and Neal had bonded during the two last encounters. Neal had told him about Kate and his dislike of Fowler while drinking during their drinking encounter and Tony's gut was telling him that Fowler was dirty and up to something when Tony had seen him earlier. With that knowledge in mind Tony left knowing that he would most likely be disciplined for the action by his boss, Jethro Gibbs but he felt he had to give it a look.

It was while he was cruising through the abandoned apartment complex when he noticed movement through the bushes and came to a slow stop and got out to investigate. As he moved in Neal was about to walk into a trap that would have him back in the clutches of his father and Fowler when Tony stepped in and intercepted him.

"Neal," Tony hissed at the conman who came to an immediate stop.

"Tony? Tony I've got to get out of here…now," Neal dried as he slumped to a nearby tree. His strength was near its end when Tony moved to grab him.

"Man, there is a BOLO out on you…why did you run?" asked Tony as he held him up.

"I didn't…I was kidnapped…they want something I have and decided that force was the best way to get it," he hissed as Tony unintentionally placed an arm around him. "I escaped but they are tracking me," Neal added once he had his breath back.

"Then lets get out of here," Tony said as he helped Neal to his car unaware that Fowler and Richter were nearby and had heard every word.

"Why didn't you stop them?" Richter asked Fowler, "there were two of us."

"He's with NCIS; we've got to go carefully from now on. Don't worry I'll get him back; I just have to demand that he be placed in my custody after he is brought to NCIS…but for now get back and clear out anything that might incriminate us," ordered Fowler as they made their way back to where Neal had been disciplined.

As soon as he could Fowler demanded a wire tap on Agent DiNozzo's cellphone due to his being in contact with an escape felon and was granted it at once.

********

Aware that his cellphone might be traced Tony text Abby instead of calling. He kept his message small and to the point hoping it would get through undetected.

"Found NC…hurt…home…backdoor…TD."

Gibbs was with Abby when her phone tings alerting her of a text message. "Wait a minute Gibbs, that might be important," she said as she quickly read her message.

"Tony found Neal," she said excitedly as she showed Gibbs the message. "Neal is hurt and I think he's going to bring him back here but through the back entrance. Tony must have thought that his phone might have been traced and hopes that this got through."

Gibbs nodded his agreement, "get in touch with Ducky and have him meet me in the garage," he ordered as he made a call to McGee.

"McGee, we might get a visit from the FBI soon; when they arrive delay them the best you can until I arrive," he said as the elevator opened and he got off at the bottom floor to await DiNozzo and his guest. Ducky arrived only minutes later.

"What's the hurry Jethro," asked Ducky as he walked over to his friend.

"DiNozzo bringing in Neal Caffrey who has been hurt; a BOLO has been issued on Caffrey and he's been missing for a couple of days when DiNozzo somehow found him. He sent a cryptic text message to Abby a few minutes ago saying that he was bringing him home through the back door….here he comes now," explained Gibbs as Tony drove up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

McGee looked up at the first ting of the elevator expecting to see some of his team arrived and recognized Agent Fornell and another agent get off and head in his direction.

"Agent Fornell," greeted Tim s he waited for the other agent to speak,

"Is Gibbs here?" Fornell asked as he glanced towards Gibbs' desk.

"He's out," replied Tim.

"How about DiNotso," asked Fornell?

"He left before Gibbs," McGee answered truthfully; "he didn't say where he was going."

The other agent blurted out angrily, "Enough of this…where is Caffrey?"

"Caffrey? Who is that?" replied Tim. "Is he a marine or a sailor?" he asked innocently.

"NO…he's an escaped felon; he's in the custody of your Agent DiNozzo. He had to have brought him here and I demand that he be placed in my custody," demanded the other agent.

"No, he's not," replied Tony as he rounded the corner with coffee cup in hand.

"Not what, Tony?" asked Tim.

"In my custody," replied Tony.

"Whose not in your custody, Tony," asked Tim?

"Caffrey…he's not in my custody," replied Tony as he smiled up at Fowler, and asked bluntly, "Who are you?"

"I'm Agent Fowler with OPR," replied Fowler importantly.

"OPR? I don't think that you have any influence with NCIS, sir," replied Tim calmly.

"What have you done with Caffrey?" he growled at Tony.

Tony ignored him until he sensed the older agent standing over him. "Oh, were you talking to me?" Tony asked innocently.

Fowler grabbed Tony's shirt when Gibbs rounded the corner with cup of coffee in hand and handed Tim a piece of paper, "see to that please," before turning to Fornell and asking,

"What's going on Fornell and how can we help the FBI?"

"Gibbs, this is Garrett Fowler with the OPR," introduced Fornell, "and he is looking for Neal Caffrey. He has information that you are keeping Caffrey here."

"Well, he's wrong. Caffrey hasn't been apprehended by any of my agents," corrected Gibbs.

"Look I saw this agent talk to Caffrey not more than an hour ago; I was too far to make the arrest myself and assumed that he had been brought in by your agent," explained Fowler as he pointed to Tony.

Gibbs turned to Tony and asked, "DiNozzo did you take Caffrey in custody while you were out?"

"No boss," replied Tony sincerely as he smiled at Fowler.

"Like I said earlier Caffrey isn't in our custody but I'll let you know when he is and that is the best I can do," Gibbs added seriously.

Fowler glared at Gibbs momentarily replying angrily, "I'll be back and when I do I will have all of the authority to search NCIS for my prisoner," before turning on his heel and leaving Fornell behind. Gibbs waited until the elevator door had closed on the man before turning to Fornell and remarking, "So that's the bastard," to Fornell's amusement.

"Yep, and all kidding aside; he's dangerous Gibbs. He's had other agents fired for the kind of response that you just gave him. He's used to total cooperation and won't stop until he has Caffrey," explained Fornell.

"He's not my boss, Tobias and I wouldn't turn Caffrey over to the likes of him even if he was. The White Collar unit he's assigned to and NCIS have worked together before and I like the man…he reminds me of DiNozzo and like DiNozzo needs a firm hand. Fortunately he has it in the form of Agent Burke, the man who captured him twice and has jurisdiction over him," Gibbs explained before turning to McGee and asking,

"Do you have him on line?"

"Yes, Boss and your call can't be monitored by anyone either at your end or his," McGee said as Gibbs picked up his phone and said,

"Agent Burke, we have found your man…bring all the correct forms to make the transfer official…oh, because Fowler is demanding that he be turned over to him…we are stalling. Come to NCIS and I'll take you to him…I'll expect you tonight…goodbye," Gibbs said as he hung up.

"See…Caffrey will be turned over to the FBI just not Fowler," and with that he dismissed his friend and returned to his report.

Fornell only shook his head at Gibbs and his methods before leaving the floor.

As soon as Fornell left Gibbs got hastily up from his desk and headed for autopsy to find his friend checking out Neal. "How is he Duck?" asked Gibbs as Neal struggled back into his shirt but not before Gibbs got a glimpse on the abuse that was visited upon it. Ducky followed Gibbs eyes and whispered, "His backside looks the same; that boy won't be sitting comfortably for days but he will recover."

"Neal, Agent Burke is on his way to collect you; we will keep you safe for him until he arrives," promised Gibbs kindly.

"But in the meantime, why don't you go into my office and lay down; I'll be in to give you a painkiller soon," directed Ducky.

Neal nodded and said, "Thank you for your kindness; I want to assure you that I didn't run no matter what you have been told."

"Ducky, take care of him," Gibbs said as he watched the younger man lay down, "we may have to move him if Fowler makes good his threat to search NCIS."

"Don't worry, we'll find someplace to stash the lad," ducky assured his friend as his eyes flickered towards the cold storage units nearby."

Gibbs had seen the glance and muttered, "I hope it won't come to that Duck, but I will keep it in mind. Just watch him for now and keep him safe," Gibbs replied as he turned to go.

As soon as Gibbs entered the bullpen he went to Tony, "DiNozzo, I want you at the front door to watch out for Agent Burke and if Fowler returns before Burke gets here please keep my advised," he ordered.

"On it, boss," replied Tony as he rushed to the elevator.

"McGee, David, if he does return with a warrant I want you two to help in the search…be sure to show them all of the wrong places that Caffrey may be hiding," Gibbs said, "I'm looking for the perfect place to hide Caffrey," he added as he ran up the stairs to the director's office.

"Do you think he plans to hide Caffrey in the director's office?" Ziva asked McGee.

"Either there or in MTAC," Tim replied. "I can't believe that either place will be on that warrant."

Ziva smiled, "me either," and with that both agents waited for the game to begin.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Jen, I believe him when he says he didn't run," Gibbs stated simply.

"What does Agent Burke believe?" NCIS Director Jenny Shephard asked.

"The same as me; he does know that Neal's father assaulted him before he disappeared and Ducky says that the marks on Caffrey's body are conclusive of a severe whipping. He thinks that he must have been kidnapped to try and force him to reveal the location of some item he may or may not have stolen before Burke was able to catch him," Gibbs explained.

"What is Fornell's take on Fowler?"

"He hasn't come out and said it but he doesn't like the man; he says that he is ruthless when he wants something and he wants Caffrey. I know that if we were to turn Caffrey over to Fowler he will suffer. Jen, Peter Burke feels towards Caffrey like I do DiNozzo; we can't give him up to the likes of Fowler," pleaded Gibbs.

It was at that time that Gibbs phone rang, it was DiNozzo. "Boss, Fowler has returned and if the smirk on his face is any sign he has his search warrant."

"Jen, Fowler is here; can I hide Caffrey in your office; I promise he won't be any trouble," Gibbs asked bluntly.

"He had better not, Jethro or it is your head," she warned as she gave her permission.

"Thanks Jen," Gibbs said as he hurried from the room and back into the bullpen stopping at McGee's desk to order,

"McGee, go to autopsy and bring Caffrey and Ducky to the director's office and hurry."

"Ziva our job is to delay them until Tim returns with Caffrey," Gibbs said as he called Ducky.

"Ducky, McGee is on his way to bring you and Caffrey to the director's office…I need you to stay with Neal; we are going to hide him in Jenny's office and if we need to we can move him to MTAC."

It was a few minutes later that Fowler arrived with Fornell and a couple of his agents. "Here's your warrant," smirked Fowler as he handed the document to Gibbs.

Gibbs took the warrant and began to read and almost smiled when he realized that his hunch had been correct, the warrant pertained to the NCIS building with the exception of the Director's Office and MTAC. He glanced upward and saw that Ducky had just gotten off the elevator and was glancing down at him waiting.

"Well, you've got your search warrant…go and search," Gibbs said as he moved aside allowing them to proceed on. "Ms David, please show them our interrogation area."

"Good try Gibbs…send us in the wrong direction…we are going to start in Autopsy; I'm sure there are many places that you can hide Caffrey," and stalked off to the elevators to head down.

As soon as the door had shut Caffrey and McGee hurried from the hallway where they had been hiding and scurried to The director's office where he was deposited on her couch with the instructions to rest and be quiet. Ducky was going to stay with him and monitor in case they had to move him quickly to MTAC.

"Neal, this is Director Sheppard and she's has been so gracious in allowing you to rest on her couch while Agent Fowler searches NCIS for you," Gibbs explained as he introduced Neal to Jenny. "Now don't worry, the warrant doesn't include the Director's office or MTAC so you will be safe…now rest."

It was about an hour later that Tony arrived with Agent Burke. "Here he is, Boss," announced Tony.

Gibbs looked at his watch, "You made good time, Peter; you must drive like I do," he said with a smile.

"I do when it deal with Caffrey," replied Peter with a smile. "How is he?"

"He was beaten pretty severely, but Ducky says he will recover but he will be sore for a few days," replied Gibbs as Fowler suddenly appeared and stalked over to the two agents.

You're too late Burke, I'm about to recapture Caffrey and there is nothing you can do to stop me," he gloated.

"I don't see him in your custody, Fowler," replied Burke unfazed by the OPR agent statement.

"I will find him and when I do there is nothing you can do to prevent me from returning him to prison, Burke."

"I have papers here that will put Caffrey back in my custody, Fowler; like he has been since he was released from prison," Peter replied as he handed them over to Fowler. "Those are only copies; I have the originals here to hand over to NCIS so my consultant will be released to only me…you've lost this hand, Fowler."

"What!" Fowler said as he read the documents that stated just what Burke had implied.

Peter turned to Gibbs and said, "Neal Caffrey has been put under my jurisdiction until his four year sentence has been served while in my service…and as you can see these orders have been duly signed by my boss, Reece Hughes and the Director of the FBI, Robert S. Mueller….now where do you have him hidden."

Gibb smiled and signaled McGee, "Please have Caffrey join us; his keeper has arrived."

It was a few later that Neal walked down the stairs with Ducky hovering nearby just in case he ws needed. He reminded Burke of asmall child who had slept too late and was not yet awake.

"Neal, how are you feeling," greeted Peter as Caffrey made his way downstairs with Ducky holding on to give him some support.

"Now you take it easy, young man," Ducky said as he escorted Neal to his partner.

"You really need to take it easy; he is unable to travel just yet," advised Ducky.

"What did they do to you, Neal?" asked Peter seriously, "and can you identify your attacker?"

Neal looked around the room and recognizing the glare Fowler was giving him and hesitated to answer. "Peter can we delay the questioning I'm not feeling to well now," and slumped towards Peter who grabbed his partner to keep him from falling.

Ducky went to Neal as soon as he saw him slump forward and examined him quickly concluding that it was a case of not quite recovering from the sedative and his injuries which he told Agent Burke and Gibbs.

"What he needs now is rest so he can recover from the beating," advised Ducky.

Gibbs took Ducky's pronouncement to heart and said, "You and Neal come and stay with me; Neal will be safe there until he recovers enough to travel back to New York…I insist," as he exchanged a glance with Peter.

Burke took his meaning and thanked him and they left.

***************

"Neal, your bedroom is upstairs across from mine and Burke you can have my bedroom," Gibbs said as they entered his home.

"I don't want to take yours, this couch will be just fine," replied Peter.

"Don't worry about it Agent Burke," replied Tony as he came in after them carrying several pizzas; he will be in the basement working on his boat; he usually falls asleep down there anyhow…Hey, Boss, I picked something up for supper," he added as he breezed in depositing the boxes on the kitchen table.

"Well, if you insist, I accept," replied Peter who brought in his overnight bag. "I picked up some clothes for you, too Neal," Peter added as he took in the clothing Neal was still wearing. "Those need to be thrown out; they are beyond cleaning."

"Whatever," replied Neal; his tiredness quite evident to all.

"Tony go and get a couple of fluffy pillows for Neal to sit on so he can eat and then we can put him to bed," ordered Gibbs as he took control of the situation.

"I know just the ones to get, Boss," replied Tony with a smile and returned a few minutes later and place them in a chair.

"Try this out…they are the best Gibbs has," Tony said to Neal who cautiously sat down with a wince.

"They will be fine," replied Neal as he was served a couple of slices. Tony gave him a bottle of iced tea. "Ducky said no alcohol, sorry Neal," he apologized, "so I picked you up a bottle of tea instead."

Neal nodded, touched that Tony had even thought to pick him up something to drink.

With Neal taken care of the Gibbs pulled out three beers and they all began to eat. As he was eating Peter kept half an eye out on his partner and when it became apparent that he had finished he suggested that he help him to his room.

"No you stay here and relax," Said Tony I'll help Neal," and got up to do just that. "I have some sweats left here that you can wear; they will be kind of big on you but after what you have gone through looseness helps," explained Tony as he carefully helped Neal up the stairs and to his room.

Once the two younger men had left Peter turned to Gibbs with all seriousness and asked, "So who do you thing beat Neal so severely?"

Gibbs didn't answer right away but asked a question of his own, "Who beat him first?" and to Peter's questionable glaze Gibbs hastened to explain. "When Ducky first examined Neal he remarked that he had been beaten before…a few days before by the look of the healing bruises."

"Oh, his father seems to have visited him earlier in the week and Neal must have insulted him in some way and he took his belt off to him; like a reminder of what he did when Neal was a boy," explained Peter.

"Did you put a BOLO out on Mr. Caffrey for his assault?"

"It wasn't Caffrey that beat Neal but his first father; who his mother divorced when Neal was ten and no I didn't put a BOLO out...it would have just been the word of a felon against the man and who do you think any judge would believe and there were no witnesses to it anyhow," Peter further explained.

"So who was Neal's father, the one that beat him?" asked Gibbs curiously.

"A piece of work called John B. Richter, who I looked up on and he was in prison for the last five years for spousal abuse."

"To get back to your original question I think that Richter is the one that did some of the punishment that Neal took while he was missing, but he wasn't the only one that beat Neal," Gibbs said as he dropped the last bit of information on Burke.

"Not the only one? There were two?"

"Yep, one of them was right handed and the other was left handed. Ducky could tell by the way the strap cut into the flesh and also the first beating didn't break the skin as badly as the second," explained Gibbs.

"Who?"

"I think that Richter was the first one to go at Neal; he probably was told that Neal had something they wanted and maybe he could convince your boy into giving it up if he only warmed his backside enough…and that is what he did. He gave Neal a harsh spanking; he used most likely a leather strap…the stripes were wider than a belt and then when he still wouldn't talk I think the second man lost his patience and took up the strap to really hurt him…this time he didn't care how much Neal was hurt he only wanted the item that he thinks Neal has," surmised Gibbs.

"And the second man?"

"I think it was Fowler," Gibbs said bluntly. "I saw the way Fowler was staring at Neal when he appeared and I also saw the way Neal looked at Fowler…he was showing a bit of fear. that's why he faked that scene so he wouldn't have to answer."

"And if he is responsible there is nothing we can really do about it unless we get a witness to the assault and there is no way that Richter will do that and I know that Neal knows that, too."

"You are going to have to keep a closer watch on that boy," advised Gibbs, "and when he strays too far you will have to pull him back in at once."

"And if he does stray too far, what do you suggest I do to reel him back/" asked Peter of the more experienced agent. "What if it was DiNozzo; what would you do?"

Before Gibbs could answer Tony appeared and answered his question, "He would bust my butt but good…and he has done it many a time, too."

"Neal is sleeping," he added as he grabbed his beer and sat down with the two agents.

"And what do you suggest I use?" Peter asked with a smile.

"Tony, go and get my attitude adjuster?"

Tony grimaced and replied cheekily, "Only if you aren't going to use it on me?"

"We'll see…now go and get it," ordered Gibbs.

Tony bounded down the stairs and returned moments later to hand over the paddle. to Agent Burke.

"And this works?"

"DiNozzo?"

"Yep, at least it does when Gibbs is welding it," replied Tony with a wince.

"Look can we talk about something else; this may give him ideas," indicating Gibbs who motioned for Peter to hand him the paddle.

"DiNozzo, meet me in the basement we have something to discuss," ordered Gibbs softly.

"No??/ Why?"

"Rule # 3. and other offenses," replied Gibbs.

"Can't we just forget it this time? It came out great; I found Neal," pleaded Tony.

"Rule # 3?" asked Burke.

"Never be unreachable; I believe you left as soon as you learned about the BOLO; you lied when you said you were going to see Abby and you turned off your phone so I couldn't get a hold of you," listed Gibbs seriously. "Now go and wait for me in the basement."

Tony opened his mouth to protest but then seeing that there was nothing he could say to persuade Gibbs left to await his fate.

"You see this is what you do when they try and stray…you have to be the parent and do everything you can to keep them safe in the end," explained Gibbs as he followed Tony down.

**Epilogue:**

It took a few days before Neal was able to sit with some comfort but Burke had been gone long enough and had to get back…for one thing he missed his wife and he knew that Neal was being missed by his surrogate mother, June and his friend Moz.

"It's been educational staying with you: I think I have learned everything I need to keep my 'kid' in line," Peter said as he was leaving.

"Hey," replied Neal indignantly, "I'm not a kid needing to stay in line."

"You know your backside has just healed enough for you to sit comfortably; I would keep your comments to yourself unless you want me to warm it up again," teased Peter seriously.

"Before you leave I have something for you," Gibbs said with a smile, "I call it my attitude adjuster, but you can give it any kind of name," and presented Peter with a wooden paddle. "It works wonders on DiNozzo; I bet it will do the same for Neal….for when he strays too far."

Neal looked indignant at the paddle and who it would probably be used on but wisely kept it to himself…instead he said, "goodbye" and left.

Peter and Gibbs shared a laugh. "You know it might not be a bad idea to imply to Fowler that if anything ever happened to Neal again he would be the first place you start your investigation…it might give him pause about doing it again," suggested Gibbs as Peter made his goodbye and left.

"Well, partner, are you ready to get back home?" Peter asked Neal fondly.

"Are you really going to use that thing on me?" asked Neal instead as he looked at the paddle Peter laid on the seat between them.

"I will to keep you safe, Neal; but I promise you that I will never use it in anger…don't worry you can trust me," replied Peter honestly.

Neal looked for a long time at Peter before replying, "Then I'm ready to go home…knowing that you care enough to use it only to keep me safe," and with that he leaned back and promptly went to sleep knowing that he was safely in the hands of his partner and friend, Peter Burke.

**The End**


End file.
